It's a LoveStory
by katichresis
Summary: House finally realises his love for Thirteen. Thirteen/House. My first fanfict. Please review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

My first fic, be kind please but I'd like constructive comments and criticisms. I own NOTHING from HOUSE. I wish I did but I don't so too bad for me.

**CHAPTER ONE: The Meeting**

"Any case today?" asked Foreman as House limped into his office.

"Nope. No poor fella has a cool disease to be diagnosed, though I might stage an oh-no-there's-tainted-food-in-the-cafeteria emergency. You could go to the ER to help out." said House grinning evilly. He flashed a glance at his team sitting dumbly around the table.

"Awww maan. You guys used to be more fun." He whined.

Suddenly, one of his employees known as Thirteen got up and began to leave.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you thing you're going?" House stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm going to the clinic? Clinic duty...The thing you don't like doing?" Thirteen

muttered sarcastically.

"Ooooh. Huntington's meeting someone?" House attempted prying.

"Can't I go anywhere without you asking about everything?" she hissed.

House couldn't help but strangely feel slightly amused by her little kitten rage and also slightly jealous about the defence.

He looked at her again and then asked, "Is it a guy or girl? I'm leaning towards girl because that'll be way awesome."

He watched her roll her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"House, it's a guy and I'm admitting this because you'll find out anyway. In any case, he's not going to be at the clinic so yes, is your question answered?"

With that, she swept out of the room and headed toward the elevator leaving House gaping after her.

--

When the rest of his team had left, House went back to the comfort of his office and thought hard.

It was really weird. He didn't think he'd ever fall for one of his employees.

When Cameron was around, he didn't really care. She was just like any other girl. But with Thirteen it was…interesting.

She was hard to understand but that made her fun. She was compassionate but not morally annoying like Cameron. Besides, she's having a hard life now. Huntington's chorea. He couldn't bear to think of the effects of the disease. Forgetting how to walk, talk, swallow, and breathe. She seemed to understand him as now he seems to understand her.

Her misery. Her loneliness. He enjoyed her company. Her very presence made him glad.

With all that, he wondered whether she really is meeting someone like she said. Of course he believed her, how could he not, but somehow…he didn't _want_ to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

I still don't own anything from HOUSE. Still wish i did but i don't. Yes, more reviews are welcome!

**CHAPTER TWO: The Approach**

She had seen how stunned they all looked when she said that. Damn, she thought. Why did she ever do it. Now how was she supposed to cover up that lie. She was expecting one of the others to come question her fervently about it but so far, none had come up. Oh well. If they asked, she'll just admit that she lied… after all, everybody lies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was lunch time finally. She was early and so the cafeteria wasn't so filled with people yet. She took a lunch tray, filled it with food and paid. She found a table and sat down.

House limped into the cafeteria and looked around for Thirteen. She must be here. Ahh. Found her. She was sitting alone. He could sit with her. She wouldn't mind. She's a nice person. She wouldn't turn him down. He took a packet of chips and walked up to her table.

Thirteen glanced up from her meal and saw who else but House standing there.

"You can take that seat you know. I don't mind." She gave a small smile.

"Of course you don't." said House. The smile she had given him made him feel warm inside.

"Where's Wilson? Don't you normally sit with him?" she queried.

"I've decided to ditch Wilson." He answered simply.

She looked back down and went back to eating. He decided to take advantage of this time to ask her who she's dating. At least if he got an answer, he'd feel more at ease. It'll help him figure out his next moves.

"So who're you dating?" he asked quietly.

"No one. I lied." She shrugged.

He was surprised. He'd half-expected her to really be dating someone. But a part of him was glad. Really glad. He felt like a winner. He could have exploded in joy but he contained himself and smiled.

"You learn fast, don't you?" House said.

"I have to. That's probably how most of us made it to med school." She replied coolly.

"I thought you used your looks to get in." he smiled.

"Oh please, House. Haven't I proved it to get into your team?" she gave him an exasperated look.

She packed up and got up, ready to leave. House got up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him and looked into her blue-green eyes.

"You proved much more." He said and with that, he kissed her. Enjoying the moment, he forgot he was in the cafeteria. He stopped and looked at her again.

"Later." He whispered in her ear.

Thirteen walked off. Stunned but pleased. House took off in the opposite direction. Happy with himself. At least now Thirteen knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER****:**

I own nothing from House. Sadly. REVIEWS please!

Note from author: Sorry for not updating. I was banned from the computer for awhile. I'll try to update whenever I get more than 2 hours on the internet.

**CHAPTER THREE: The Thoughts**

She was confused, surprised, probably even pleased. She didn't know how to react. Thirteen sat on a bench outside the hospital. It was noisier outside. That left her to her thoughts at least. The noise drowned out any distractions.

So he likes me, she thought to herself. She wondered whether she liked him back. Sure he was a jerk to patients and almost everyone around him. But he was human after all. Maybe he could love her. Maybe he could love her even when she is dying. He might understand her. Her pain and suffering.

She was trying to cram as much life into whatever life she had left. Perhaps, he could give her love. She needed love. She wanted to love someone. She didn't want to be alone. She got up from the bench and headed toward the elevator. She was going to House's office.

--

House sat in his office. He played with his cane absentmindedly. He had seen the doubt in Thirteen's eyes when he kissed her. She had thought he was treating her like another plaything. He needed to let her know that that wasn't true. He loved her. Really and truly. Perhaps he should take her out for dinner after work. That would make it a real date.

He wanted to be there for her. To comfort her and love her. She had kissed him back too, back there at the cafeteria. That meant that maybe, she liked him.

The door of his office opened. Thirteen walked in without her lab coat on and with her handbag. She was about to leave for the day but she had decided to go see him. There was his opportunity to clear things up and ask her out.

She opened her mouth to speak, "I need to talk to you."

"So do I." House admitted.

"Why did you kiss me at the cafeteria just now?" she looked shy and somewhat uncomfortable.

House moved closer to her. He put his hands around her gently and pulled her closer.

"Because I love you. I truly do." He whispered softly.

It was as if she had been waiting for that confirmation. She leant in and kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled.

"Dinner?" House asked.

Thirteen nodded and said "I'll meet you downstairs." With that she walked out his office.

House had done it. He succeeded in asking her out. He smiled to himself and walked out. He met her downstairs. He took her hand and they walked out the hospital together. Ignoring looks from people walking past them.

House knew Thirteen loved him and she knew he loved her. They would face whatever people said about them together.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own nothing. Except the plot if there is one. I'm not very sure. Please review! It's my first attempt and I'd really like to know what you guys think of it.

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Positive**

"Shit." She muttered as she got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She wasn't feeling good. She hadn't been feeling that well for some time now. Thirteen sort of knew what was wrong. It was early in the morning; she had to get to work. She'd probably go see a gynaecologist after work or something. She had absolutely no idea how to face House and everyone else. She got out of the bathroom and fumbled through her closet for something loose-fitting to wear. She found a shirt and went to take a shower and got to work.

--

House went to work early. He was hoping that Thirteen would be there already. She was the early one. He limped into his office to find Thirteen sitting in one of the chairs as usual. What was strange was that she seemed to be so deep in thought and hardly noticed him walking in. He flopped himself into the one next to her.

Concerned he asked, "What's wrong?"

She gave him a small smile and said, "Nothing…" she trailed off.

Obviously something was wrong. He could tell. He needed to find out what she was hiding. He placed his hands on hers and pulled them to his face. She looked at him.

"Just tell me, whatever it is." House said quietly.

"I think I'm…pregnant." She whispered.

That was something he didn't expect. He was speechless. But it didn't matter. He loved her and he would go through anything for her and with her. He hugged her and placed a kiss lightly over her cheek.

She looked up at him from his arms and said, "I'm going to see a gynaecologist later. Can I leave work early? We don't have any cases do we?"

"Nope. I'll go with you." House smiled.

Thirteen was overwhelmed in joy. It had gone alright. She thought it would be disastrous after the night at House's. Maybe it'll all turn out alright, she thought.

At that moment, House released her and walked over. She was stunned. He looked at her and winked. Foreman was just arriving. They were still hiding it from the team. Nobody knew yet.

Taub and Kutner soon arrived. Thirteen and House acted as if they were just colleagues. There was no case so everyone left to do their own things in the hospital. Thirteen and House left to see the gynaecologist.

--

"Yes, you're pregnant. Congratulations." Said the gynaecologist.

House hugged Thirteen. But Thirteen had other things on her mind. What if the child had Huntington's? She couldn't bear the risk of bringing something with a death sentence into the world.

"Can I get an appointment for a prenatal Huntington's chorea screening?" asked Thirteen.

"Yes, you can. Let's see…the earliest slot I have is at 4pm this Thursday? Is that alright?" asked her gynaecologist.

"Yes, that'll be fine." Muttered Thirteen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but this story line. I do hope it's alright. Thanks for the reviews. More would be very much appreciated.

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Relief**

She was expecting the results anytime soon. It was the morning of the second day after she had gone to take the test. House had given her the day off. Thirteen knew that the blood tests would take 24 hours so she was expecting a call from her gynaecologist. She was hoping very much that the baby didn't have the genetic disorder. She didn't know what to do if it did.

House had been by her side every step of the way. She was glad of it. He comforted her and supported her. They were extremely good at hiding their relationship. Nobody in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital knew of it. They were that good.

If by all good chances that the fetus did not carry her death sentencing gene, it was going to be hard to hide her pregnancy.

A shrill ringing sound jerked her out of her thoughts. She picked it up. Oh. Her results were here as expected. Hmm. She had to go collect it. She dialled House's number. She knew he'd want to be there with her.

--

It was negative. She couldn't believe it. She sat back at her home holding the results slip.

"It turned out okay." Said House to her as he sat at her side and hugged her tightly.

Thirteen nodded. House brushed her tears of joy off her face and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was happy to be with Thirteen. He didn't always have to be miserable all the time. He was happy and content now. How could he not be? He had a beautiful girlfriend who was currently expecting his child. The drawback was her Huntington's chorea diagnosis. She had lesser time on this earth than what she should normally have. He pushed those thoughts out of his head. He needed to cherish all his time with her.

Thirteen broke the kiss and looked at him. "What are we going to tell the team? It won't be easy to conceal now. They are going to start asking questions now that I'm expecting." She asked worriedly.

"Well, if they ask, lie. When it becomes too obvious…I suppose you could let them wonder." He grinned.

"We'll leave at that I suppose. For now." She smiled back.

"I've got to get back to the hospital. I'll bet Cuddy's missing me _**so **_much. Not forgetting the team too." House got up and grabbed his cane. He limped to the door and turned around.

"I'll be back later. Don't worry. You just rest, I gave you a day off for a reason." He winked and went out the door.

Thirteen sat alone in silence. She would have to leave the child like how her mother left her. She probably wouldn't live long enough to watch her child grow up. That made her sad. It was unfair that her life was shortened considerably. She had dealt with that fact but now it just became more pronounced. Life was short. She was going to leave behind a child to fend for itself. Just like her mother.

--

**Author's Note:**

That didn't come out right. It wasn't what I expected it to be. I'm really getting out of point here. Please review! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

Own nothing but the plot. Thanks for the support! It rhymes. Haha. Anyway, I'm ill so this might not be the best chapter in my current form.

**Chapter Six: The Proposal**

House sat in his office wondering how he was to get around proposing to Thirteen. Well, obviously now that Thirteen was having his kid, they ought to get married for the sake of the child, to give him or her a proper family. Besides, it'll probably make things easier when Thirteen leaves the child with him. He grimaced at the thought. They were leading a happy secretive personal life.

Before Thirteen, he had never been good at displaying his emotions. He didn't know how to show real affection and care to someone. Maybe it was because Thirteen was broken like him. Apart, they were like two separate jigsaw pieces. Together, they were a whole. Thirteen cared for him as he did for her.

Should he get help from others? Maybe Wilson, since he was married before. Yes, perhaps Wilson could help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY WILSON!" yelled House across the hallway.

A dozen people turned to stare at him. He watched Wilson turn with an exasperated expression and started walking towards him. Maybe that wasn't the best course of action. Oh well.

"To what do I own this lovely hollering pleasure?" said Wilson sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, except how do you propose to someone? Is it like how we see it on TV? Buy a ring and go on a bended knee?" asked House.

"Why would you want to know? Unless…" Wilson trailed off.

Watching House's slightly disgruntled expression, Wilson's eyes lit up with understanding and a sneaky taunting light danced in his eyes.

"Oh ho! You're… in love. Who'd have thought the grumpy Doctor House would ever get a sincere relationship!" Wilson said triumphantly.

House avoided his eyes and snapped," Come on Wilson. Just give me the instructions. It's paining me to listen to your gloating."

"Wait. You're serious? Who's the girl?" asked Wilson not believing his friend.

Seeing as House wasn't going to give up his little secret, Wilson proceeded to give House details as they walked back towards House's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman, Taub, Kutner and Thirteen were seated around the table. Cameron there, holding a file.

"5-year old female. Admitted to the ER after a seizure. They found that she has a fever too." said Cameron as House limped in.

"Febrile seizure. What? Nobody thought of that?" said House watching their blank faces.

"It could be meningitis too." Thirteen put in slowly.

"Okay. Test for it. Make sure no infection is in the cerebrospinal fluid. Little baby might not like the test though. A surprise if you're right." House limped away and packed up his stuff.

**Author's note:**

My random attempt at placing some medical thing into this story. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own House. I do own this story though. Sorry if this is another bad one. Fever doesn't do nice things to my head. Review!

**Chapter Seven: The Engagement**

House followed Wilson's advice and decided to do it the usual way. A ring and the "will you marry me" line. He had to guess Thirteen's ring size and go to a jeweller to get a suitable ring. He hoped he got the size right though. He just needed to find the right time to ask her.

Another issue was that Thirteen's pregnancy was getting more pronounced. She was often slightly later than usual at work presumably because of her morning sickness. When she arrived, she looked fatigued and stressed. She was also experiencing mood swings. Kutner, being her friend, had asked her whether she was alright and she had snapped at him. It seemed that she had to come clean soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The complications of pregnancy. They were messing with her work. It was getting harder to hide her growing baby. The hormones were another thing. She hated being moody all the time. Snapping at Kutner wasn't very useful either. The team were starting to guess and their guesses were quite close to the truth.

She had always wanted to be a mother. Now she was going to be one and she was proud of it. This was a child she wanted to be born. The child that defied all odds. It did not carry the death sentence that plagued her family. This child had hope. Hope for a better future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirteen walked into House's office and settled herself into a chair facing him.

"Well, the patient doesn't have meningitis and you were right. Just a febrile seizure." She said quietly.

He twiddled something between his fingers and looked up at her.

House held the ring up and said," Well…you were wrong but you still get the surprise. Will you marry me?"

For a moment, Thirteen was stunned. She blinked a few times and then she said, "Yes."

House slipped the silver ring onto her finger and brought her hand to his face.

"I love you, House." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Damn the hormones, she thought silently.

"As I love you." He replied, brushing the tears off her face.

"We're going to need to tell the team soon. They have already started guessing and they are coming quite close." She muttered.

"I've kept Wilson wondering. He's bound to go to Cuddy soon. And then mommy's going to hound me." Replied House.

"Let's just tell them what they need to know. It's not a long term solution but it'll keep them at bay. Taub thinks I'm on drugs. That's what I don't like." She added unhappily.

"Okay. We'll just tell them you're pregnant with my kid. I don't think they need to know about our engagement yet." House agreed.

**Author's note:**

Really not right. I'm having problems setting it into the right direction. It's like a drabble now. Ah well. Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own House. However I do own the baby that Thirteen is carrying. Well, sort of. Sorry for not updating. I had things going on and I'm still sick. Ideas for the baby's name are welcome!!

**Chapter Eight: The Truth**

Truth is a beautiful thing. The sudden clearance of something. It is also the awakening into harsh reality. It can be shocking and unimaginable. It can be pleasantly surprising and delightful. Truth is hard to tell and even harder to answer honestly to. The team will get to know the truth soon, thought Thirteen. Hopefully they wouldn't make her life even harder by asking questions she would rather avoid.

She wondered how they would treat House. It isn't every day that your colleague sleeps with your boss and gets pregnant. It's even more unlikely that they'll end up getting engaged. What would Cuddy say? After all, everyone knew that Cuddy had a soft spot for House. What would she say now that Thirteen and House are an item? Would she object to their relationship in the hospital?

Thirteen got up and went to the bathroom to throw up again. Morning sickness. It was almost time for her to get prepared for work. She rummaged through her wardrobe for a nice loose fitting shirt and found one. She took a quick shower and drove to work.

She was slightly later than usual because of a traffic jam so it was no surprise that the rest of the team was there already. House wasn't there yet, strangely. She suspected that they wouldn't have a case since House had already satisfied his quota of one case per week. He had diagnosed a patient with a Wound Botulism. The team decided to wait for House to send them off. Thirteen proceeded to settle herself into one of the chairs around the conference table opposite Kutner. He noticed that Thirteen's stomach was slightly bigger than the last he saw her.

His eyes widened, "You're pregnant??!!" Kutner practically yelled.

House happened to enter the room at that moment with Foreman trailing him and yelled back, "OH MY GOODNESS. YOU FOUND OUT! OH NO!!!!"

Taub suspiciously looked on. "You knew?" he asked.

"Duh I knew. I have a P.I and I'm your boss. But then again, I didn't need to use my P.I because that is my kid you're talking about anyway." House said and winked obviously at Thirteen.

There was silence for a moment or two. House looked around. Foreman cleared his throat awkwardly and said slowly," So…Thirteen slept with you? Wow."

"Yeah, I know. It's outrageous isn't it?" House rolled his eyes.

Silence again. The team probably didn't consider that House had _anything_ to do with Thirteen and now that he did have _everything_ to do with Thirteen, it was definitely a shock.

House limped into his office suddenly and made a few calls.

He limped back into the conference area and said," Since we have no case and I have nothing better for you guys to do...Foreman and Kutner, I'm lending you to the ER. Taub, you can go help the plastic surgery department. Thirteen, clinic duty. Go cover my hours."

When nobody moved, he spoke again. "I slept with Thirteen, she's having my kid and I have just assigned duties to you so unless everyone wants to work the nightshift for the ER…from what I hear, Cameron says the ER is currently short staffed…" he trailed off.

Everyone got up and hesitantly walked off. This was going to become a very juicy lunchtime gossip.

**Author's note:**

I might not be updating for awhile because I'm going to be away for about 2 weeks so this might be the last chapter for now. Tell me what you think! Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own House. Sorry for not updating for a long long time. I've been away in lovely Australia. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Probably not very good either because I haven't been writing for a long time. Reviews are most welcomed!

**Chapter Nine: The Gossip**

Lunchtime came quickly and Foreman, Kutner and Taub were soon talking about what their boss had just revealed over lunch. House seemed to have deliberately sent Thirteen somewhere else to avoid the fervent questioning of her colleagues.

"She didn't even tell me! And I'm supposed to be her friend." Said Kutner dejectedly.

"Well, she obviously knew you pretty well. She wouldn't want her business being spread around." Replied Taub, rolling his eyes.

"It does seem really unlikely that House would sleep with Thirteen, let alone date her." Argued Foreman.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like his type." Said Taub.

"Whose type?" asked Chase walking up to their table with Cameron just behind him.

"And did I hear you say House slept with someone?" said Wilson, who had just arrived.

The three newcomers pulled up chairs and sat down to listen interestedly about what Foreman, Kutner and Taub had to say.

"Wow. That definitely goes to show we really don't know much about House despite working three years with him." Cameron was astounded.

"That's cool. I mean, Thirteen is kinda pretty anyway." Said Chase ignoring a glare from Cameron.

"What's more, is that House seems to want to keep the kid." Added Foreman.

"Maybe he does love her. A lot." Muttered Kutner.

"He is human. I love my wife a lot. I'd do anything for her." Taub thought out loud.

"Whatever. We don't need to know any more of your love life." Answered Foreman with a bored expression.

Amidst the discussion, Wilson was listening and thinking hard when he suddenly came to a conclusion.

"OH MY GOSH." Yelled Wilson.

A few people in the cafeteria looked in his direction and the other five people sitting around the table turned to stare at him.

"Oh my gosh. That was why House asked me how to propose. He was going to propose to Thirteen?!" spoke Wilson loudly, not believing it.

"What? They're engaged?" asked Cameron incredulously.

The others stared at each other, mouths agape.

"Awesome. That's a big step from the House we know." Said Chase cheerfully, clearly unaffected by this news.

They stared it him.

"What?" asked Chase.

"Nevermind." Said Cameron.

The gossiping team, got up and left the cafeteria. They all had their fair share of the gossip.

--

House and Thirteen had cleverly avoided the team and went out for a lunch date. House expected that Foreman, Kutner and Taub would have told the others. Wilson would definitely figure out that he proposed to Thirteen. Chase wouldn't care and Cameron would be shocked. Well, so long as there was no case, he was going to send them to do different duties from Thirteen. He didn't want them pestering her and giving her stress. Stress wasn't good for the baby. Besides, he didn't want her to worry. He wanted her to be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own House. I'm going to end this story in a couple of chapters soon. I guess it's getting too long and boring after awhile so I'm planning on working on another story soon. Probably a CSI: NY/House crossover. Something like that. Thanks for the support!

**Chapter Ten: The Questioning**

After lunch with House, Thirteen decided to help Cameron in the ER. House was actually right. The ER was pretty short staffed.

"Hey. Glad you came to help. It's getting a bit packed over here." Said Cameron loudly over the crowd of patients.

"No problem. House said you guys were short staffed." Called Thirteen back.

Cameron squeezed past a couple of people and came over to Thirteen.

"Heard you're pregnant, is the baby alright?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, it's fine." Thirteen smiled, politely holding back answers.

"Well, you shouldn't be here. It gets a bit strenuous after a while. If you need to rest, just rest. Oh and it's House's baby, isn't it?" added Cameron.

"Yeah. Thanks for the concern." Thirteen replied and went off to the door where another patient just arrived.

--

After 2 hours worth of emergency work, Thirteen decided to take a break. She went to the doctor's lounge to rest for awhile. Someone entered. It was Kutner.

"Hello, I brought you coffee. Decaf right?" he asked.

She nodded and thanked him.

"So when are you due?" Kutner inquired.

Ahh. The questioning had finally come.

"In about 5 months." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kutner blurted out.

"I've been meaning to… but I guess House and I decided it'd be best if we told you together. I'm sorry." Thirteen said apologetically.

"Are you two gonna get married?" he pried.

Thirteen was taken aback. House didn't tell them that they were engaged and besides, she didn't wear the ring when she was in the hospital.

"Well, um, yeah. We haven't arranged the date and everything yet." She said quietly.

"Oh. Okay." That's all he could say.

"How did you find out anyway?" she couldn't help asking.

"Oh, Wilson figured it out. House asked him how to propose to someone. Well, obviously it's you." Answered Kutner awkwardly.

"I'd better go. Get back to the ER." Thirteen got up to leave.

--

"Care to explain yourself, House?" Wilson walked into his office looking very happy with himself.

"I'm supposed to know what's in your head?" replied House not keeping his eyes off his juggling.

"There's a very fascinating rumour going about. Would you like to hear it?" said Wilson.

"Does it concern me? Rumours always concern me. You see, I'm too infamous that no one can stop talking about me." Replied House.

"It's about you getting Thirteen pregnant and getting engaged with her. I never knew you could have a real relationship with anyone." Wilson stated plainly.

House stopped juggling and turned to stare at his friend.

"I don't really care that you slept with her. You sleep with everyone. But you dated her and are about to get married to her. You really love her that much?" asked Wilson.

"Yeah, I do." Answered House, averting his eyes.

"Wow." It was probably the first time House admitted something truthfully to Wilson about a relationship.

"You told everyone didn't you. You figured out that I asked you how to propose to her and you told the others. I hope you didn't tell Cuddy." House accused.

"Nope. But I told your old team and new team. They were all fascinated. They were discussing it over lunch." Wilson told him.

"Damn. You'd better pray they don't start pestering Thirteen. Don't ask her anything." Said House angrily.

--

House went to the clinic. Thirteen wasn't there but Kutner was.

"Where's Thirteen? I thought I assigned her duties here and you to the ER." Asked House.

"I kinda swapped with her. She's at the ER helping Cameron." Answered Kutner.

House limped to the ER. He spotted Foreman and Taub talking to her, obviously questioning her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Interrogation's for after work. NOT while sick people are being landed in the ER. Anyway, if you want to ask her anything, come to me. Also, Taub, there's a reason I lent you somewhere with your expertise. You're too slow to work here." House stormed and grabbed Thirteen by the arm and dragged her off.

"Thanks." She huffed.

"No problem. They're such busybodies." He muttered.

"They're not that hard to handle. Cameron and Kutner are really nice." She defended them.

"A little more of questioning, I'll have Cuddy put a restraining order on them." He growled.

"I think that's a bit too harsh. They're just curious. Give them answers and they'll go." She smiled.

"It's my job to defend you. Now get back to the clinic and stay away from them. Don't stress yourself out." House said protectively.

Thirteen smiled and House placed a quick kiss on her cheek as she hurried off back to the clinic.

**Author's Note:**

Ahh. A bit longer than usual. Is it too much dialogue? Please let me know. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own House. A very plain chapter. Tell me what you think!

**Chapter Eleven: The Invitations**

"How about we invite the whole team? And the previous one?" Thirteen asked House excitedly.

They were both sitting on the floor with a table in front of them, flooded with invitation cards and envelopes. House had finally decided on a date and they wasted no time in the planning. Thirteen had gotten a wonderful wedding gown made and House had gotten a smart suit.

"I suppose…" House agreed and Thirteen quickly started addressing the cards to them.

"How about Cuddy and your mom?" asked Thirteen.

"Oh, come on!" House whined.

"My dad's coming. I invited a couple of my close friends too. Just them. No more. Please?" begged Thirteen.

House grudgingly agreed. As much as he didn't want his mother to come, she was still his mother and had some right to come. He knew how excited Thirteen was and so he wanted her to enjoy it. Anyway, it wasn't that big of an event too. Just the teams, Cuddy, his mom, her dad and a couple of Thirteen's friends. Wilson was going to be his best man. Some of Thirteen's friend's kids are going to be the flower girls. Despite the short invite list, she still managed to get loads of things done. She was that capable.

While he was thinking, Thirteen had managed to get all the invites addressed and placed them into the envelopes.

"Okay. Your turn. I addressed them, now it's your turn to get them mailed." She said.

That wasn't such a tough job. He just had to get them to the post office and let the postman do the rest. House hugged her, got up and left for the post office.

--2dayslater--

"Did you receive a wedding invitation from House and Thirteen?" Kutner asked Foreman during lunchtime.

"Yeah. You too huh?" Foreman answered.

"Uh huh." Murmured Kutner.

"We got it too. The invites. If that's what you're talking about." Said Cameron, with Chase walking up behind her.

"I guessed it's confirmed then. That they're getting married." Said Taub, who pulled a chair up to the table.

"I heard Wilson's the best man. Oh, and Cuddy's invited too." Chase added.

"How do you know all this?" asked Kutner.

"I asked Wilson." Replied Chase simply.

--

"Dr. House speaking." Said House as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Greg! It's your mom. Just letting you know that I'll be coming over to help with your wedding. I hope you don't mind." Replied House's mother cheerfully.

"Oh mom, Thir- Remy's fine over here. You don't have to come all the way down here so early." House attempted to prevent his mother from coming earlier. He hadn't told her that Thirteen was pregnant.

"No-no. It's absolutely no trouble at all. I don't mind. Well, I'll see you in a few days' time. I'm so happy for my boy. Congratulations!" said House's mother.

"Thanks mom…" he trailed off and put down the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Thirteen.

"My dear mother. She's coming here to help." Muttered House.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

House isn't mine. Okay, I haven't been updating cos I didn't know how to continue. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I tried really hard just to update. It isn't very good though.

**Chapter Twelve: The Preparations**

House's mother happily arrived and was greeted by Thirteen. She didn't ask too much questions but merely made a statement of "Oh. You're pregnant." Thankfully, House's mother liked Thirteen as House's bride. She was more than overjoyed that her son was finally getting married. House was relieved that his mother wasn't questioning Thirteen and him.

Over the next couple of days, some of Thirteen's friends started arriving. Some had kids that were going to be flower girls. Thirteen's dad had arrived early too. They were all helping to do up the decorations in the hotel chapel that House had booked for the wedding. It was going to be a nice small quiet wedding, with not too many people, perhaps only slightly above twenty.

House wanted a simple wedding. As such, he advised the guests not to dress up too extravagantly. He had considered having the wedding in a hospital. Chapel to get married in, cafeteria for reception. On second thought, it was going to attract attention. An even better choice was a little out-of-the-way hotel with a small chapel. It would provide the wedding reception, the wedding venue and the guests' lodging. Besides, it was much cheaper than having it somewhere common.

Knock knock. House went to see who was at the door.

"Hi Mr. House? I'm the delivery guy. Here are the wedding photos you took." Said the man standing at the door.

"Thanks." House paid the guy.

"Oh by the way, your fiancée's hot and so are the photos." The delivery guy added and quickly rushed off.

House stared and muttered a quiet agreement.

"Are those the wedding photos?" asked Thirteen briskly.

"Yeah." Replied House.

"Kay, that's another thing done on the list."

Thirteen had a list of things-to-do before the wedding. Of course, she wasn't doing it all alone. There were many people helping her with it. The guests came down before the wedding because most of them lived out of New Jersey. Besides, they felt they were needed and were sort of having a good time helping out with the planning and preparations.

"Hey Mom, you haven't collected the dress you ordered online for us for the wedding." Kimberly, one of the flower girls, told her mother, one of Thirteen's close friends.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Do you mind if I go collect it Remy?" asked Thirteen's friend.

"Yeah, sure. I think I got you pretty covered over here." Said Thirteen.

With that, Kimberly and her mother went off.

"Cute kid. I'd like a daughter." House whispered to Thirteen.

They smiled to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

Kimmmerrz wanted to be in the story as a flower girl so I guess she is in. Thanks to her for giving me ideas that sparked off my thought process. Very plain chapter. Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding**

The big day was finally here. The planning had gone down well and they had had some rehearsals so they were all pretty familiar with the procedure.

"Okay so the officiate stands at the altar. The groom and best man enter from a side door and stand at the altar. Bridesmaids and ushers walk in pairs. The matron of honour walks alone. The ring bearer walks alone, followed by the flower girl, or the children can walk together. The bride and her father proceed, with the bride on her father's right arm

At the altar, the bride stands on the left, the groom on the right, facing the officiate. The best man stands beside the groom, with the ring bearer and ushers to his right. The maid of honour stands beside the bride, with the flower girl and bridesmaids to her left. Everyone got that clear?" Thirteen's friend hurriedly briefed them.

"I think they've roughly got it. You talk too fast. Besides, I'm the one supposed to be nervous, not you." Teased Thirteen.

"Can we not have that candle ceremony thing? It sounds really stupid." House muttered grumpily.

"Come on House, I'm only going to get married once." Thirteen pleaded.

"But I don't want…" House trailed off.

"Fine. Let's not have it then. Doesn't make that much of a difference." She gave in.

--Three Hours Later--

Everyone was dressed up. Thirteen looked stunning in her wedding gown. Her white veil complimented her wavy long hair. House was in a smart suit looking neater than usual. Guests would be arriving soon and those involved in the wedding ceremonies had already arrived.

An usher rushed up to House and Thirteen. It was time for them to be at the door to welcome the guests. However, House didn't like the formalities and thought ushers should be able to do that job by themselves.

"Congratulations House." Said Wilson coming up behind House with a smug look.

"Oh don't gloat. Be happy you're even here. Thirteen tried so hard to make me consent to all these people here." Growled House.

"Finally the cold-hearted doctor has found someone to love. Don't worry, I won't ruin it." Wilson walked off.

--

They had started walking down the aisle. The music playing accompanied their walk. Thirteen was praying not to screw anything up and House popped a couple of Vicodin before reaching the altar. House and Thirteen stood together as they listened to the priest.

"Do you Gregory House take Remy Hadley as your wife?" read the priest.

"I do." Muttered House.

"And do you Remy Hadley take Gregory as your husband?" said the priest.

"I do." Replied Thirteen.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." Announced the priest.

House leant down to kiss Thirteen on the cheek while the guests clapped cheerfully.

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the super late update. I kinda think I screwed up the whole thing already. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to arianna99 for the constructive criticism and everyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

It's going to be really brief. I have no idea how to write all these kinds of details. Definitely need more experience. By the way, I've written another story. It's a one-shot. Please review that too. Thanks.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Birth**

A few months after the wedding, Thirteen decided to stay in the hospital as the baby's due date was arriving really soon. All she wanted was a break from work but House thought otherwise. He brought the team to her hospital room and conducted differentials there. The team took it quite well. They were nice and comforting and told her to rest many times. They visited her sometimes after work hours. Even Cuddy visited. But of course, House stayed there as long as he could before Thirteen chased him away.

It was nearing Christmas too. It wasn't House's favourite time of year. Thirteen's doctor had estimated that the child would be born around Christmas. They had also found out that the baby was a little girl.

On this snowy night, a very pregnant Thirteen had begun contracting. In a few hours' time, the baby would be born. Thirteen prayed that the delivery would be a smooth one.

--

A few hours of discomfort. An hour of pain. A minute of cries. A second glimpse of her child. Thirteen was out. Asleep. Childbirth was exhausting. All she knew was that her little baby girl was born.

House was with the little one. She had her mother's beautiful face but his eyes. They had yet to name her. He was waiting for Thirteen to wake up, so for now the baby was a little Thirteen.

--

Thirteen awoke to find House next to her carrying a little beauty. She blinked once and smiled.

"Is that…?" she trailed off.

"Yeah. Looks like you eh? Come on, carry her." House lifted her into Thirteen's arms.

"She's gorgeous. What should we name her?" she tilted her head questioningly towards House.

"How about Becca? Just Becca." Said House.

"Not bad. Becca… Breanna Hadley-House." Thirteen smiled to herself.

"Nice one. It has a certain ring to it. She'll be special. Two last names." House muttered.

"Hello Becca Breanna Hadley-House. Aren't you a little sweetie?" Thirteen cooed.

--

In the next few days, Thirteen's colleagues came to congratulate House and her. They brought her gifts and instantly warmed up to little Becca. Thirteen was happy. Happy that House would have such a beautiful daughter when she passed on, yet sad as she wouldn't be able to watch her daughter grow up. She wouldn't even know what would happen. She might have a few good years left still to watch Becca grow up. All they could do was hope for the best.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

Last chapter folks. Sorry for screwing up the ending parts. Thanks everyone for the support and reviews.

**Chapter Fifteen: The Death**

She didn't recognise them when she went. She had already told her that she wouldn't be there for long but nobody could prepare them for that. They didn't even know what her last memory of them was. House obviously knew the effects of her condition but death was a different thing altogether. Becca tried to understand why her mother changed so dramatically over a few years. From the caring, youthful mother to a twitching, uncontrollable mass. It was difficult for her to see the fully-fledged disease take control of her mother.

--

House's P.O.V

Watching someone suffer and slowly die isn't something very pleasant obviously. Watching a loved one suffer and die is painful. It's unfair. She was too young to go. She fought the disease long enough. Perhaps it was time for her to go. She left our young daughter. She's only 7. Seven years old and without a mother.

Watching Thirteen die, I don't even know if she remembered us at all. I watch her struggle with the complications of the Huntington's. Being a doctor, of course I know what it affects. Slowly and surely, it progressed. As a last resort, I had gotten her on some clinical trials to no avail.

She wouldn't have wanted Becca to see her like that. Given the choice, she wouldn't even want to be like that. Then again, who would? Who would want their psychomotor function, controlling muscles, perception and spatial skills affected? She would have wanted to end it. She might have even killed herself. But she had Becca to live for. Her whole perception changed when we brought her into this world.

Becca had grown to look like a mom. Beautiful, yet with her own strong personality. Thirteen had brought her to the hospital some times when we had no cases. Becca was a little bundle of joy. Cuddy thought she was gorgeous. Everyone loved her. She seemed to have some charm. Becca's second home was Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. When Kutner told her that we called her mom "Thirteen" she referred herself as a little Thirteen and thus, that would be her own self-acclaimed nickname.

We had no idea how to tell our daughter that Thirteen was going to die. It would be too much for a young child. We didn't want to ruin her childhood. But no, Becca was intelligent and mature for her age. She was the one who asked Thirteen whether she was sick. I guess hanging out in a hospital shows you a variety of diseases and symptoms. So, we tried to keep it as simple as possible. Thirteen was sick and not going to be with us for a long time.

Thirteen had a long battle with the Huntington's chorea. She would have wanted it to end.

And it did. Finally. No more pain, no more suffering.


	16. Chapter 15B

**A/N:**

This is an alternative ending to my story for VisualIdentificationZeta and other people who wanted Thirteen to survive. Besides, I don't think the other one was a good end.

**Alternative Ending**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Life**

The drug trials helped a lot. Her approximate "end" had been extended. The drug had stunted the progression of her symptoms. She could still think, walk and do basic things.

Thirteen couldn't work on House's team anymore but she could still work at the clinic covering House's and her own clinic hours. She was a permanent clinic staff. She was capable enough of living on her own and not affect Becca's childhood, but House had convinced her to stay as she was still a mother.

She still had some twitches and jerky movements but they weren't that obvious at times and were pretty much manageable. She had to go for regular check-ups and take the pills regularly. Foreman was in charge of those trials. Thankfully, he had gotten her a place in it. He had kind of extended her lifespan by a bit. They didn't really know how well the trial was, but hopefully it would bring them a step closer to the cure.

Because of the drug, her disease was now quite non-lethal. She was glad that it even worked, and worked well enough. She felt like she had been given a second chance at life. All the ghosts of the past that haunted her like her mother seemed to vanish. She wasn't going to be that twitching bundle like her mother.

--

"How was the check-up today, doc?" House asked Thirteen.

"Foreman said I was doing well. Drug really did help." Replied Thirteen packing up her stuff.

"Good." House said little as he knew that this was still a touchy subject for her.

They held hands and walked out of the hospital together. House had finally invested in a car because of his new additional family member. House started the engine and began to drive home.

"I'm glad the drug worked." Said Thirteen quietly.

"Who isn't? Good money for the hospital, more advertisement for Cuddy and…I get to keep you longer." Said House smiling at Thirteen.

"I love you, House." Replied Thirteen softly.

"I know." House said.

"I can't imagine life without you or Becca anymore. I love you both." Said Thirteen.

"Yeah, me too." House agreed.

That was all the confirmation she needed. The drug extended her life and helped her be with the two people she loved. Nothing would ever be the same without them.


End file.
